The Miko and the Nerd(Not a Bad Thing)
by raven716
Summary: Ok so this will be a crossover with the tmnt and the movie, though it will involve my OC May O'Neil who gets accidentally teleported to the Hero's world, where she is found in the portal by Hiro and Baymax. They want to help her get back home, as her family tries to find her. But will May want to go? Are does she feel at home? And does the group want her to leave. Mainly Hiro?
1. Awaken Surprise

_It seem like everything was happening in slow motion, the screams of everyone crying out as they watched in horror, as April watched in horror as her younger sister got sucked into the portal that the Shredder and Kraang had built after they formed a sort of alliance together, which they where going to use for unknown purposes. The good guys where there to stop them, the fight went on as usual. Though this time, they lost. As you where sucked into the portal after it started to malfunction, it became like a black hole sucking in any and everything. The others tired to take cover only for you protect them, and only to have your life taken. You felt your body being sucked it felt so instant, you saw them and everything just went black and cold. You felt your body floating lifelessly. Was this death? Could techno-oragnic like yourself feel such a thing? _

*Sister...everyone...Raphael...*their echo screams woke you up, as you shoot up quickly. Crying out for them with your hand extended towards nothing. Your eyes downcast filled with heavy sadness. If you could cry you would, but you wipe your eyes anyway to gesture it. Even if no tears fell. Just thinking about them, hurt you. Only to be broken from the thoughts of your lost, when the sound of a door opening up you look quickly to see who it was.

It was a teenage boy with black hair and brown eyes, he was slender and fair skin dressed in dark blue jacket with a hood, red shirt with a robot on it, and long beige shorts. He seems surprised that you where up, before you could say anything he quickly shuts the door. You look at the door a bit confused, until you realized you had never seen him before. Alarming you, as you look around to find yourself in place you had never been. This was for sure not the turtle's lair nor your home. Infact this place no this room was much more elegant looking, some place someone rich would live. The bed was bigger than yours the room was pretty large as well. Your mind processes all this, throwing off the covers you hurry up and get out, only to stumble and fall right out of the bed. But that didn't stop you, as you push yourself up and hurry up to the door.

Only to open it and bump righting to something soft, squishy and cushioning. Looking up you see some sort of white plushie tall robot with stout limbs, long arms five fingers, and black eyes. You had to admit it looked pretty cute and harmless. It puts up one if its hand as it waves to you kindly.

"Hello! I am Baymax."it introduces itself to you, before you could say anything it picks you up quickly"You were injured you must rest."he tells you taking you back to the bed. As he does so, you notice that boy again coming in along with four others. Who where much more older looking than the teen boy, two females and two males. One of the females was taller with a slender frame, beautiful, lightly tanned skin, with pink lipstick on, long honey blonde hair with big green eyes with pink rimmed glasses, dressed in a yellow dress and jacket with white leggings and yellow plateform shoes to match and a yellow headband.

Next was the other female who was much shorter, she had a slender, fair skin, pink lips, short black hair with violet streaks, brown eyes, lavender eye shadow, dressed in dark gray leather jacket, fashionably ripped dark gray leggings with violet patches, underneath a pair of black shorts with red highlights, a white shirt, black trainers with blue on them, and bare-knuckle gloves.

Looking at the males, one of them had a dark complexion, dark brown medium-length hair, bearded, brown eyes he was large burly tall man, very muscular man, dressed green and yellow, also be seen wearing all black, jikatabi shoes. And the last one of the males was young man with a slender, fair skin, shoulder-length light brown hair, blue eyes, white sneakers with dark green laces he for some reason reminded you of Mikey.

Baymax puts you down on the bed. As the others surround you. Baymax gets your attention"I will now do a diagnostic scan on you."before you could protest to that, he finished."Done."

"How are you feeling?"the honey-colored hair female asked you.

You look at her"I'm fine..."you tell her while still looking around when your eyes land back on them only to find the skater looking one in your face, which startled you. He gives you a excited smile.

"You have pink hair! Are you some sort of alien?"he asks thrilled for some reason. You freeze up hearing that, you knew he was partially."Well are you!?"before you could say anything the dark haired female, comes and moves him away from you.

"Give her some air."she chastises him. Feeling the bed gain some extra weight, you look and find the other female sitting next to you, she gives you a friendly smile.

"I know this must confusing for you, and we forgot introductions. I'm Honey Lemon."she introduces herself, she then looks at the others.

"Wasabi"the dark skinned male tells you, with a friendly smile.

"...GoGo Tomago."the dark haired female. She then pulls the on the skater boy.

"Hi, I'm Fred."he was waves at you.

Lastly look the teenage boy who looked around your age."...Ummm...I'm Hiro...Hamada."he shyly waves to you with a smile.

"...My name is May...O'Neil."you introduce yourself to them. Before you could say anything Baymax interrupts politely.

"Excuse me"he gets everyone attention"Though I finished your diagnostics, I have found that your bodily functions are fully recovered though something about your physiologically chemistry structure is unreadable. Compared to that of a human."he tells you, though everyone heard. As they look at you. Wondering what Baymax was talking about.

They look at you."...What are saying?"Wasabi asks.

"She's not human."Go Go pieces it together before Baymax could say anything. This shocked everyone, as they look at you. Though Fred was more excited, his grind showed.

"Ha, I knew it!"he gloats.

"That would explain the pink hair."Wasabi looks at you."So what she is?"

"She's an alien!"Fred rushes over to you, hugging you tightly. Yep he reminded you of Mikey"Haha, this is sooo cool!"

"Freddie let her go."Honey tells him. With the help of Wasabi and GoGo they get him off of you. Honey apologizes to you on his behalf."So if you're not a human then what are you?"

It became quiet with all of you, you shut your mouth. You didn't want to tell them or let them know. But the cat was already out of the bag, you had to, seeing you had no choice. Swallowing you muster up the courage as you tell them."It's true I'm not really human..."Fred was just about to explode again GoGo, shut him up."My proper title is called Techno-Organic, I am a combination of both, with a hint of slight alien DNA."you grab your arm uncomfortably, Honey sees this as she places a comforting hand on you, to help ease your nervousness. You continue to tell them more."You see...I was made...piece...by piece...by those called the Kraang."

"These Kraangs are they some sort of alien?"Wasabi asks.

You nod your head, he gives you a slight mind blown look."So, the Kraang are they your family?"Honey asks.

"No!"you yell, which startled the others, realizing this you calm down. As you apologize to them all."I am sorry..."

"It's alright."Honey reassures you.

You exhale as you start back up."They Kraang made me...yes...but they are not my family...my family is my sister April O'Neil, and my father Kirby O'Neil, with my friends Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael."you say his name last softly."They are my family...are they here?"you asks them all.

Which caused everyone to look at Hiro, jumps a bit. He looks at his friends, he looks at you. Your golden eyes look back at him. He looks down the side unsure what to say."Umm...no, we didn't find anyone but you."he tells you sadly.

Your widen, you see he wasn't lying as he gives you a sympathetic look."...Oh Ma-"Honey goes to comfort you, but you get up and push your way through them all as you dart out the room."May!"Honey gets up quickly and rushes after you, the others waste no time and hurry after her, leaving Hiro and Baymax. Baymax looks at his master.

"Hiro?"Baymax"If you are confused on her behavior it is normal. For she is experience a state of shock, she is in stages of grief though it different compared to your state. She will come to understand it, but as of now she is still processing it. Shall I downland ways in which to handle this?"

"N-no"Hiro tells him, he couldn't help but feel responsible for what just happened. But it was true in what he said, he did just find you in floating there along with Abigail Callaghan, he was even surprised to find you there, with no mask on or anything. It was as if you where hibernation or something. He wondered how you got there in the first place. But that didn't matter at the time, he had to get you, as you had started o freeze. So he did, and you where brought here to Fred's place afterwards.

Still, the look you had he didn't realize his words caused you so much pain. The look of painful disbelief written all over your face, affected him too. He wished he didn't say those words to you. He cursed himself for being stupid, but then again would a lie have been better. Knowing you where by yourself in this the way you made it sound and what he pieced together that he told his friends you had to be from a different world than their own. Still he felt a sense of responsibility to you, that he knew he had to step up and take. But it was his friends who went after you instead of him to give you comfort. So what could he do?

Baymax stood as he watched Hiro in deep thought, he looks the way you went, then back at Hiro.

* * *

><p>Back with the Turtles and your sister, in the lair. Everyone was quiet after suffering the lose of May. April was the most distraught out of them followed by Raph. Who was filled such rage, though they saved the city it was at the lost of they heart of the group. Was it really worth it?<p>

Donnie was in his lab, as he looked at the broken portal that stole you away. Though he grieved like the others he knew he had to stay strong enough to see if he could restart the portal in hopes of finding you. Having tired everything, he connects a piece of it to his computer, pressing a button when nothing happened. He swats the computer looking away in frustration, just as he was about to give up. A beeping sound came, he looks back at h is computer screen, and sees energy patterns that looked almost like some sort of map. A light of hope pierced his eyes as he yells for the others.

**This story is going to be separate from my TMNT 2012 story. **


	2. No Rest

"She's gone!"Hiro looks at his friends. You where no where to be seen nor found. He looks at the wide open door of Fred's mansion. Where everyone said you just bolted out. Hiro though the felt worse before, now even more. Bad enough he had deliver the bad news to you about you being here all alone, and now you just ran out into San Fransokyo, which he was sure you did not know your way around. His look at him, waiting for him to do something."We've got to find her. Baymax, can you scan the city for her?"he asks his medical bot.

"She stands at 5'0, her blood type is unknown, and her DNA structure is not compara-"Baymax starts up, only for him to be quickly hushed by Hiro.

"Ok, ok. Use that to find her. Everyone split up."Hiro tells them.

* * *

><p>You push your way through this city this new place, you where not at all familiar with. This was not New York City at all, the people here went about their day as you tried to wrap your mind around everything. You hope that what you where just told about you being the only one Hiro found was a lie, as you try to contact your sister with your powers. Only to not sense anything at all. You kept trying and trying but got nothing. Frantically you power walk down different streets, calling out the names of everyone else.<p>

As the others look on at you, it wasn't really strange to them, to see a girl with long pink hair as they assumed you where just teen girl going through a phase. But was really got them was the face you where running down the street in nothing but a large white t-shirt, barefooted. Where you homeless? They just stop and stare, as you rushed through them, you knew you shouldn't really be running this long, but luckily Donnie was able to add some improvements to your legs to make them a bit better.

Darting across the street as cars come to a screech halt as they honk at you, yelling and calling you names. But you just ignore them. Calling again for your sister and the others, you realized it was day time, and surely they had to be underground. Finding a manhole you pop it open like it was nothing, and go down. Catching others attention as they talk among themselves at the strange pink haired girl that just went down into the sewers.

Landing in the dirty water, as the rats and other things that lived down here ran away. You call for the others, only for your voice just echo. But that didn't stop you, you make way down the sewers.

* * *

><p>Up above in the skies Hiro along with Baymax had armored up as they took the skies to look for you so Baymax could scan the city for you.<p>

"Any sign of her?"Hiro asks him.

"...Nothing."Baymax tells him, Hiro was starting to feel discouraged he hoped you were not lost but then again you did run into a city you knew nothing about. So there was a high chance you where lost. The others where below looking for you as well, GoGo donned her gear to look for you, to a quick sweep around the city. While others stayed in their civilian attire to look for you. Wasabi went the University to look for you. Fred looked in random places with his butler. While Honey looked any and everywhere. If there was any sign of you they would let eachother know.

"Any sign of her yet?"Hiro contacts the others through his helmet.

"No"Wasabi tells him.

"Nada."Honey.

"Nope."GoGo.

"...Ummm...no"Fred tells them.

"Well, keep looking. She's got to be around somewhere."Hiro tells them.

"Did, Baymax find anything yet?"GoGo asks.

"No, since her structure is different, besides her height it's harder for him."Hiro tells them."...This is all my fault"he tells himself. No realizing that he still had his communicator on.

"Hiro, it's not your fault. And don't worry we will find her."Honey reassures him.

"..."Hiro, was not sure he ever would.

* * *

><p>Over at a cafe called the Lucky Cat Cafe, which was ran by a mid-aged slender woman, fair skin, frizzy brown hair, green eyes, black top, blue pants, red shoes who was working. She smiles at her customers, when she hears the screams of one of her customers, she looks up quickly and to her horror and shock. A teenage girl with long pink hair dressed in a oversize t-shirt and shoes, comes popping out of one of the manholes when at the sametime a car came and the driver steps on their breaks quickly to try and stop their car fro hitting the girl.<p>

"No...!"the owner of the Cafe yells in panic as she places what she held quickly to rush out, in hopes to get to the girl in time.

Hearing the screeching of tires, you turn and see the car coming the second you came out of the manhole, you turn to see this two ton metal vehicle come. Your eyes widen in fright. As it comes speeding at you, while it tried to stop. Hearing someone yell for you, you turn and see this woman coming over to you. Just as the car became closer, you felt yourself being yanked quickly. It was something yellow that grabbed you.

The woman at the cafe stops after seeing you where not there anymore.

"Hang on!"GoGo tells you, as you wrap your arms around her tightly, while she speed through the streets avoiding the cars and one else, evening scaling the walls."Hey, got her."she infroms everyone, as she nods her head"Alright." She speeds up faster, prompting you hold on much tighter."Just so you know, you caused everyone a scare."she tells you.

Hearing her words, you couldn't help but bad.

Baymax and Hiro land back at Fred's mansion, wasting no time Hiro hops off of Baymax throwing his helmet to the ground, ignoring the robots worrying caution of him waiting till he landed all the way. Rushing down the halls, he pushes the doors open to Fred's personal shrine room of all the comics and figurines he had collected, where every one was waiting for him. You sat on the couch a bit dirty from the sewer in-between Honey and Wasabi.

Seeing you where fine, Hiro calms himself down sighing in relief. But you on the other hand did not have such a look, you give him and everyone a remorsefully look.

"What's wrong?"Hiro asks noticing this. Everyone looks at you.

"...Gomennasai...I'm soo sorry."you tell them all."I did not mean to make anyone worry."you bow your head deeper to them all, Baymax finally makes his way into the room, over to everyone."It was selfish of me, to run off like that."you bring yourself back up still with regret in your eyes over your action earlier. "I should be thankful for your kindness on helping me, but instead I was being selfish in my own desire...my emotions and concern of finding my friends and family blinded me to see what all you a-"

"May."Honey stops you from talking, you look at her, she gives you a kind understanding smile"It's alright, there is no need to apologize. We're just all glad you're back safely."she tells you.

"...But..."you start back up, as you eyes well, ready to cry. She brings you into a comforting hug."My...my family is..."everyone grew quiet as they in a way mourned with you. You hug Honey back, tightly she didn't mind. As she soothes you.

Hiro looks at you, it was like he was seeing himself thought it was just a bit different. He coughs to get your attention. Which made you turn and look at him, still in Honey's grasp."May...look...I promise to help you get back home. You're my responsibility now and I won't rest. While you're here I'll make sure you feel comfortable."

"No, we all will."Honey tells him, while giving you another tight squeeze. You look at everyone as they agree, looking back at Hiro he gives you a half smile friendly.

You rush over to him and hug him, taking him by surprise you almost knocked him over, but luckily Baymax was there to cushion him. "Thank you...Hiro."you tell him.

He chuckles a bit."Hiro your endocrine has just risen, your endocrine glands have also risen. Your hormones are responding to the physical cont-"Hiro hushes him by quickly getting out of your hug, and shushing the robot by pushing him. He turns back to you laughing slightly awkwardly with a smile. You look at him blinking then just smile.

* * *

><p>In the sewers of New York City, Donnie had everyone in his lab. He shows them what he had on his computer.<p>

"So what are you saying?"Leo asks his brainy brother.

"I can't believe, this a sort of map. A map of different worlds. What I'm saying is that, when May got sucked into the portal. She might have teleported to another world or dimension. I mean this is just a theory."Donnie tells everyone.

"So in other words...there's hope. May is ok."April looks at the computer with hope burning in her tear red eyes. This was good news to her, that all that matter to her. There was a chance her younger sister was ok, she was alive. And April was going to take any sort of ray of light. She turns to the smart turtle."Donnie, tell me can work with this?"she asks.

Donnie looks at the distraught teen girl, he nods his head determined."I will, don't you worry April I won't rest till we have May back. All of us."he looks at everyone when his eyes landed on Raph, who nods thanks to him.


	3. A Place to Stay

"Aunt Cass, I'm home! And I brought a guest."Hiro calls to his Aunt as he, Baymax and another guest enter the cafe. Which was now closed as it was passed closing and night had fallen upon the city. His Aunt he knew was upstairs on the living quarters, where they lived. You come in cautiously following Hiro, who gestures you to come in all the way, though with the help of Baymax who's belly bumped you into going in almost knocking Hiro over. But he was able to catch you, which he helps you up with a nervous smile. He let's go of you quickly, as he stammers over his words, pointing up to the stairs.

Upstairs Hiro's Aunt Cass, the lady from earlier in the day who had witness a pink haired teen girl almost get hit when coming out of a manhole was hustling in the kitchen getting dinner ready when she heard her nephew announce his presence that he was home, as well he brought someone over.

"Welcome home sweetie"she greets him as she got things together."Who did you brin-"she turns around slightly jumping gasping as she looked at you."..."she points at you, Hiro looks at you wondering why you look at him as well unsure why his aunt was acting like this. Just as you turn around you felt her hugging you tightly."You're alright."she says in relief. Breaking it as she looks at you happy to see you in good health. You just smile at her, prompting her to hug you again. While Aunt Cass was hugging you the others had also came along as well with you and Hiro to the cafe. They catch his Aunt smothering you.

"Your Aunt knows May?"Wasabi asks slightly confused.

Before Hiro could say anything, GoGo does."Yeah, she almost saw May get hit by the car, before I got her."she blows her gum and pops it. Everyone looks at her. Then back to you, Cass had finished hugging you as she looks up at everyone. Greeting them, then back to you and finally over to her nephew.

"Yeah...umm Aunt Cass, this is May...O'Neil."Hiro introduces you to her."Ummm...can she stay with us? I promised her she could until she...ummm she doesn't really have a place to go."

Cass looks at her nephew"She's doesn't have a place to go?"Cass says shocked by the news, looking back at you."You don't have a place to stay?"

"No. Hiro had invited me to sleep with him in his home."you tell her, not aware of your words you just used though the others heard, as try their best to hold in their snickers."My family is not here with me."you tell her.

Her eyes slightly tear up from what you just told. Which you did not mean too. She hugs you again"Oh, you poor thing. I'm so sorry. Of course you can stay here. As long as you need. Though not in the same bed as, Hiro."she tells you. With a kind smile. You return it."There is a spare bed though in his room. You can have that one."

"Thank you."you thank her.

"You're welcome."she looks down at your attire"Is this all you have?"Looking at what you where in, you just nod your head with a smile. Honey jumps in.

"Oh, don't worry I'll have some clothes for her tomorrow."she tells Cass.

"But what about tonight?"Cass asks.

The others look at eachother"Hold on."Fred leaves quickly and comes back just as fast, with a bag filled with clothes."She can wear these."

GoGo looks in along with Wasabi."Fred, these are your clothes."Wasabi tells him.

"I know, she'll look great."he takes out the beanie and places it on your head, which covered your eyes."See!"he proclaims to his friends. Everyone but you looks back at him in disapproval.

"I'll be by tomorrow to help get some clothes."Honey tells Cass, who nods her head.

You finally lift the beanie off you eyes, and smile at everyone."Well, we should go."Wasabi tells everyone."It's getting late."

"Bye Hiro, and May."Honey says bye to the two of you as well Cass, everyone does the same as they leave. Though Fred goes over to you shoving the bag in your hands.

"Trust me, you'll look great in this!"he tells you excitedly, only to have GoGo come back up and yank him down the stairs which caused him to fall."I'm ok!"he yells from the bottom. You and Hiro look at him, then eachother.

Up in the room,you would be sharing with Hiro for the time being Aunt Cass was getting your bed ready, while she had you take a nice long shower. She gave some of Hiro's pajamas to wear since you had nothing and she didn't want you to wear Fred's things to bed.

It didn't take you long in the shower, you where able to get out all the muck and dirt. Coming out holding your towel dressed in navy blue pj bottom pants with a simple white t-shirt. You look around for Aunt Cass, Hiro or Baymax. Remembering that Aunt Cass said she would be in the room, as she showed where to go, you make to the room. She had just finished making the bed, when she noticed you.

"Oh, May finished already? Good timing."she tells you standing up, when noticed you holding the towels."Oh, you could have just left that in the bathroom. You're side done."she tells you. You look at your bed, it was on the side of the room, with Folding Screen dividing it some way. Aunt Cass comes over and takes the towel out of your hold."You smell much better."she tells you."Oh, that's Hiro's side of the room. Don't worry I'll try to find something to divide it more."

"Ok...where is Hiro and Baymax?"you asks not seeing either of them.

"Oh, the two of left in a rush right when you went in the shower. I think it was something about school. You know Hiro attends San Fransokyo University. His brother use to attend."

"Use too? Is he gone?"you look at her, when you saw her looking at the bed made for you with a sad smile in remembrance of something or someone. It was quiet with the two of you. Placing a hand on her, she snaps out of it, looking at you, she wipes her eyes quickly.

"Sorry."she tells you.

You shake your head."There is no need to be sorry, I did not mean to bring up such a painful question."you hug her to try and comfort her. She takes your kindness.

"Thank you."

Aunt Cass helped you get settle in for the night, still there was no return of Hiro or Baymax. So you had the room to yourself you that evening, Aunt Cass wishes you a good night as you do the same. Laying down on the bed. She turns off the lights, resting your head on the pillow. Though you where a bit tired, you just couldn't sleep, you mind was on your family and friends. Your eyes become heavy with sadness, as your grip on the covers tightens, thankful that you where found by and taken in by Hiro and his friends. You just wish to be back home. But you couldn't let the others know how you felt, not after all the kindness they showed you in just the short amount of time you have been in their world. So you made a promise to yourself, that you would do you best to make sure they would not worry about how you would adjust here. With that in mind you close your eyes and go to sleep.

***Hours Later***

Hiro comes in quietly, with his shoes off as he tip toed into his room, that he was now sharing with you. He didn't want to wake you up, not after his aunt told him you had gone to bed. He slips in and carefully shuts the door, he didn't have Baymax with him, he left him at school so he could charge he would though bring him later.

Looking around his barely lite dark room, with only the lights from outside as his light source, he slowly makes his way to his side of the room. He knew you where sleeping in his older Tadashi, use to sleep before he was taken from the world. A moment in Hiro's life that still stung the young man, but with the help of his friends he had began to heal. He knew before that, he would not want anyone or even bother to go over to that side of the room. But you needed a place to stay. Fred though offered to allow you to stay with him, but he had become somewhat obsessive with you in a slight unhealthy way. Which was a straight no. Feeling he was responsible for you, Hiro allowed you to stay with him at his place, even though Honey had openly offered her, and still was. After tonight's mission with the team. She was really eager to have you stay with her.

Slowly he make his way to his bed, when he stubbed his toe, causing him to yelp and quickly covers his mouth. But it was to late, you had woken up. Turning on the light next to the bed.

"Hiro?"you call to him sleepily. Getting out of bed, you come around the corner of the room divider. To find him covering his mouth as he hopped on his non-injured toe. Seeing he was in pain, you go over to him. Concerned."What happen?"you asks looking at his toe."Here."you help him sit on his bed, before he could say anything you pick up the foot he hurt and look it over. It was a little red, but not that bad.

"It's ok, really."he tells you as he tries to take it back from you. But your grip was pretty firm for someone of your size. You gently touch, making him slightly tense up nervously."Ok, you can let go now."

"..."you paid him not mind, you place your hand over his toe. Hiro watches carefully at what you where doing, next thing you hand glows for a second, then stops. Satisfied you smile looking at him."How is now?"you ask.

"..."Hiro moves his toe, it was much better."Better."he smiles at you, you smile back happy to hear that. Getting up off his bed, you wish good night and go back to bed. Hiro looks at his toe as he moves it, then over where you slept. He gets up though this time he takes a flashlight and uses it to help him see what was on the floor, he makes it your side of the room. You had fallen asleep quickly. Pushing the light behind him, he looks at you. He noticed you where smiling, which was kinda of weird. But at the sametime it was he had to admit cute. Making him smile, you rolled over and talked in your sleep.

"Raphael..."you say a name, making your smile fade to a sadden frown. Making Hiro's smile drop, as he moves away.

* * *

><p>The next morning, you felt someone shake you awake. Blinking a few times as you get up. To find a pair of blue eyes looking down at you, which slightly startled you. As you move back quickly, to find Fred there, he smiles at you.<p>

"Oh, good you're up."he tells you."So how do alien's sleep? Do you dream? And since your a tehcno...ganic...mecha whatever...how do you eat?"

You look at him bewild that he was in here, and the fact he had question after question for you. Before you could stretch or even say anything he grabs you and pulls you out of bed. You stumble a bit but regain yourself.

"Fred!"Hiro comes around the divider to find his eccentric friend in his room, with you about to take you out.

"What?"Fred looks at Hiro either completely oblivious on why his young friend was giving him a frustrated look.

"What t-Fred!"GoGo yells at the laid-back teen, as the others come in the room. She goes over to him, and yanks him away from you."What is your problem? You don't just barge into someones room, and pull them out of bed."She hisses at him.

"Owww..."Fred cries in pain as GoGo throws him out the room, slamming the door. Leaning up against it as she chewed her gum.

You look at her, she just ignored Fred's pleads to be let back inside so he could talk to you."Anyway...so how was your little sleepover?"Wasabi asks jokingly.

"Fine."you tell him, not really getting it. But Hiro did."Good Morning everyone."you tell them.

"Good morning!"Honey responds delighted pretty much for everyone."So, today, we're going to go get you some new clothes. I think you can keep wearing boys clothes forever. Don't worry, I know what you will look good in. Ready?"she asks, before you could say anything, she pulls you with her, just as Fred did. And opens the door, almost knocking GoGo down, if she didn't move out the way of the energetic woman's way. When she realized you had not changed.

"Honey! She has to change!"GoGo waste no time as she runs out pushing Fred aside, and chases Honey in hopes to get to her,before you get taken out. Leaving Wasabi, Hiro and Fred. Though Fred got up quickly and raced after you. So leaving Wasabi and Hiro.

Hiro looks at Wasabi, who looks down at the teen with a half smile shrugging his shoulders."Better change, today will be interesting."he tells Hiro as he leaves the room, quickly Hiro grabs his clothes as he rushes to follow everyone and you.


	4. Chapter 4

Casey, Mikey, Leo and Raph where scavering for anything that they could find leftover from the battle that had happen between them and their enemies. Donnie had told them, he needed more things from the site, he was sure that there where a few more things left there from the portal. So anything that they could find would be helpful. Mikey was just throwing anything he thought was scrap everywhere not really taking it seriously compared to the other three. As he just kept throwing things over his shoulder, one of the objects flies and hits Casey in the head.

"Ow...Hey Mikey stop it!"Casey yells at the carefree turtle.

Who looks at him, tossing something else over his shoulder."Mikey, stop throwing everything. Remember Donnie said that he needed whatever we can find. So anything is important."Leo scolds his brother.

"I know...just everything here is nothing but scraps."Mikey pulls out a piece of paper, and he shows everyone"I don't think Paul's Pizza is consider important...unless."he looks at it closer.

"Mikey this isn't a joke!"Raph yells at him, Mikey looks at his elder brother, who was not in the mood to be playing around. And Mikey could see it. Raph gives his brother a serious look that he better stop playing around or he would make him. And his eyes meant he would do it too. It was tense between the two, but Mikey slowly nodded his head agreeing to stop. Seeing this Raph, turns back around and continues to look for anything that would bring you back.

Casey and Leo at eachother, then to the hot-headed turtle. As he fuses through the wreckage. They knew ever since they lost you, Raph has been feeling guilty for it. They knew he blamed himself to what happen to you. No one bother to bring it up to him, they knew it was a touchy subject. He had finally been able to say what he needed to say to April's younger sister, which seem to ease him. Though he was a touch character with you, he became less aggravated. It was cute, and none of them had never seen Raph so happy before. But now that was gone, in-place was withheld in frustration. Everyone wanted to believe you where alright and safe. They just hope you where. For Raph's and April's sake.

* * *

><p>Hiro sat in his lab at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology along with Wasabi, Fred, and Baymax whom he activated. Honey had taken you along with GoGo to get you some new clothes. GoGo went to make sure you would return, as well a way to keep Fred away from you. Wasabi and Hiro was where busy away at trying to find a way to get you back. Since the portal that you came from had been pretty much dismantle, and taken back by Alistair Krei for reason unknown. Hiro knew he had to figure out some way to replicate it for you.<p>

"Any ideas?"Wasabi asks the kid genius. Who had proceed to banging his head on his desk ignoring Baymax's medical knowledge for him to stop.

"...None..."Hiro tells him sounding a bit defeated."Wish I had the schematics for it, would be a whole lot easier."

"Engineering isn't really my field, but doesn't mean I don't understand it."Wasabi tells him."The energy from the transportation portal structure obviously from bending the light of space. But then again space is a void of emptiness...even so those schematics would be helpfully right now."

"You wanna know what I think?"Fred jumps right in, Hiro and Wasabi look at look him blankly.

"No."Hiro tells him flatly. Sitting back up, in his chair massaging his temples he looks at the clock. Wasabi noticed this as well Fred, who just looked at the clock while Wasabi turns to look at Hiro with a smug like smirk. Feeling eyes on him, Hiro looks to Wasabi, with a questionable look.

"What?"

"What are you in rush for?"Wasabi asks.

"Nothing, why?"Hiro questions back to him.

Shrugging his shoulders as if it was nothing"I don't maybe because you've been eyeing the clock for the pass two hours. Worried about May?"

Hiro jumps in his seat at his friend's assumption."No."he quickly says, Wasabi looks at him not even believing him one bit. Before Hiro could object to a thing.

Honey's voice rang through the whole building. Prompting Hiro to jump out of his chair as if it was on fire, along with Fred who rushed out as well to the three of you. Leaving Baymax and Wasabi."We're back!"

You look around the lab, it was a sight to behold. After Honey with GoGo tagging along to help you get some clothes, she told you that everyone would meet up the University that all of them attend. Which you didn't mind at all, once you step foot onto the campus, and saw everyone going about their day, your eyes couldn't have grown wider, you could only imagine how Donnie would react if he was here. He would pop out of his shell and pass-out. The layout was a work of art in your mind, you couldn't help but want to wonder off and see everything their school had to offer, you loved though the incorporation of Japanese culture infused in it. GoGo and Honey could see the wonder of excitement that rushed to your face when they brought you here they promised to show you around after they meet up with everyone.

"You're here!"Fred reaches you first as he dodges GoGo's defense to block you from him. But he went around and gives you his tight hug."Sweet, we have to so much to talk about!"his tells you."Dude the two of will unlock so much! It's gonna be awesome to have a friend who's alien, cyborg human thing...yes!"

"Fred, you're smothering her!"Honey tells him, which he seem not pay attention too. But he did when GoGo yanks him away from you, with the help of Honey who takes you from his snake like grip. Wasabi and Baymax come in as Wasabi looks to Fred being berate by GoGo about you. He turns to you, as Honey helps to straighten out your new attire.

"Very nice."Wasabi complements you with approval.

"I know right! Just the right mixture and she looks so cute."Honey tells him, as she takes a picture of you. Though use to having April help you with clothes to wear or how to piece them together, Honey didn't seem to mind. She choose white flare trousers with GoGo picking out a dark purple with lavender poka-dot peasant crop blouse top and flat jeweled sandals. Honey then added lavender scarf headband.

You look at your outfit and back Wasabi"Thank you."you thank him, then turn to Hiro. Who just looked at you as if surprised to see you like this.

Wasabi nudges the awing teen, to snap him out of it. Which he does"Wh-what happen?"he asks looking around. Everyone looks at him, as he looks back wondering what happening.

"Hiro, your hormones have risen. You are experiencing what is common with teenage boys. As your testosterone has begun to send signal to your brain which is releasing a chemical that is making you react to the oppi-"Baymax is quickly shushed by Hiro. Who laughs awkwardly while coughing.

"Yes well, thank you Baymax."he hiss the last part to his robot. While still laughing uncomfortably. He coughs a few more times and turns back to you. Regain himself."You look...great...yeah great."he tells you while scratching the back of his as his eyes avoided yours. Pulling at the collar of shirt, making the situation more uncomfortable for him, as his friends look on. You do as well.

"I still think she would have looked better in my clothes."Fred throws in his comment. Only get pulled by the ear by GoGo. Shutting him up, as he focused on his pain.

"Thank you Hiro...Hiro."you call to him, he looks at you. You give him a serious face but it changes to a kind one."Thank you very much for helping me...all of you."you look at them all. Then back at Hiro."You're home and school is very wonderful. I do not want to be in your way, and please do not rush to finish. I don't mind staying here for the time being."you smile at him.

He was in awe like stun at what you just said, here he was trying to bust himself up for not figuring out how to start your way of getting home, and you come to him telling him it was alright. Not over stress himself. As you kept talking to him, he just blocked it out as he looks at you talking with your smile on. You seem calm, much more calmer than just a day ago. A soft smile forms as he smiles back, you finished your speech to him, standing there. Calling out to him, as he seem daydreaming about something. You kept calling to him. Only for Wasabi to nudge him again to snap him out of it.

"WHa-what?"Hiro looks around alarmed. Everyone looks at him as his friends snicker to themselves. He looks at you, hoping he didn't just do something really embarrassing.

"She was asking if she could take a look around the campus."Wasabi fills in the embarrassed teen.

"Like right now?"Hiro ask.

"Yes, now."Wasabi tells him.

Hiro looks at you, he wanted to be the one to give you the tour. But seeing that Honey already had you half way across the Lab. He waste no time and races after the two of you. Wasabi looks GoGo and Fred."He's hooked."GoGo tells them both as she follows while popping her gum.

"I'll say."Wasabi agrees as he follows her along with Fred.

"Yeah, alright! Tour of the campus!"Fred yells down the hall energetically.


	5. Tour

"This school is very lovely."you tell everyone as they walked with you to give you a tour of the campus. Everything was just breath taking, never had seen so much technology being used. Your eyes lite up with pure excitement at all the wonders that you saw. Sure Donnie made really interesting inventions, but nothing compared what was on this campus. Donnie would have a field day if he was here, most likely he would either faint or be to stun for words at everything. Surely his mind would become overloaded. As well Master Splinter would love the campus as well along with Leonardo though surely Master Splinter. With the Japanese culture that was incorporated in. You yourself loved it too, and it showed. The others could tell, though you did your best to contain it, but your question fired off like arrows. Luckily Honey as well Fred where able to answer them.

As you crossed one of the many moon bridges you see Koi fish swimming which you ran off and go down the back getting down to your knees as you watched them, as you looked closer. One of them stopped and looked at you, next thing it jumped out, it was then you realized not a real Koi fish but bio-engineered one, Honey told you. They where specially made. You look at her, your eyes where so bright.

"You're school is so amazing Hiro."another fish jumps out as it shimmers and goes back into the water. Next thing, you hold you breath and plunge your head into the water. Startling everyone, opening your eyes to see all the fish in the water, as they swam by you, you couldn't help but smile at them, seeing the Koi as they changed color instantly. Before you could get a clear look around, you where pulled up out of the water.

"Whoa, what where you thinking?"Wasabi panics."You don't put your head in water just like that. Do you have any idea how dirty it could be?"

"It's not dirty, infact the water was extremely clean, the filter that is used keeps it that way."you tell him."You could easily drink from it."you scoop up some water and hold it to him, only for him push it away, makes you pour it out.

"...Umm..no."he tells you with a disgusted look. You just smile at him, as you shake your hands.

"How could see the filter?"GoGo ask, you look at her.

"It's not hard, this pond is man made, the filter isn't really connect to it. Can't you feel the electric currents?"she looks at you telling your answer, so you place you hand on the water gently."I can feel it, I can sense the filter is nearby. Though there is a slight shortage with it, that it going to need to be replace soon. Poor thing, its been overworked. Don't get me wrong, it is a lovely piece of craftsmenship. But its energy supply is not meant to be long lasting."

Everyone looks at you astonished at what you just said."Hold up...you can tell all that?"GoGo asks in disbelief."How exactly?"

"Oh I know!"Fred jumps in waving his hand up in the air, jumping up and down. He lands infront of you, he grabs hold of your shoulders as he started to shake you excitedly."It's one of your powers is isn't!?"he asks, though before you could say anything he yells."It is! Aww this is soo awesome. What else can you do?! Wait don't tell me...hey can you read my mind? Or better yet, what about Baymax's?" he pulls you over to the robot. Who looks at you, then waves.

You wave back. Looking at Fred"I...wouldn't call it reading his mind...I mean...he can talk just fine. He speaks his mind...but I can feel every that makes his function."you look at Fred."I'm sorry, if that is not what you wanted to hear. But thanks to my sister...who both share similar abilities. Though her skills are much more used for combat compared to my own, I prefer to be as it is called the defense. My sister is training to become a Kunoichi...so she uses her in much more offense. I on the other hand want to be a Miko. I want to use my ability to heal and protect."

"...Mmmhummm"Fred nods his head understanding, when he burst out smiling and laughing"I have no idea what you just said...all I know is you said you and your sister have powers. So what is a Miko? Is that some sort of superhero code name?"

"Fred, a Miko is a priestess."Honey tells the lost young adult. Who she could tell did not seem to understand."She's someone who was want to use her powers to heal, she is very spiritual."Fred looks at you.

"She doesn't want to hurt anyone. No bang bang. Just here let me heal you."GoGo tells him. He then got it, he turns to you.

"So, can I see them?"Fred forcefully asks."Come on show me, I've been reading up about things like this."

"Right now?"you ask unsure you wanted to do his request.

He nods his head yes rapidly. Thinking about it, about what Master Splinter had told you, not to use your powers nor show them in public. As your powers where special and needed to be hidden and kept that way. Even your sister told you.

"Fred get off her. She doesn't want to do it."GoGo comes in and saves you. Pushing him away from you forcefully.

"Aww, come on. I just want to see. This is so rare."Fred whines, feeling bad for not doing what he asked. You agree to it, which shocked everyone.

"It's alright... I don't mind."you tell them, walking over to Fred. Getting down to him, as he sat up in the spot GoGo pushed him into. Tapping your chin"What do you want to see?"

"Everything!"he exclaims shaking you, yet again, which in a way gave you whiplash. Only for his friends to pry you from him.

"Are you ok?"Hiro asks, you regain yourself nodding yes.

"I'll be fine...I've been through worse."you give him a sweet smile."Thank you for your concern."

He gives you a goofy smile, while looking away with a whistle. Standing up you think about what it was you could show Fred. Remembering what Master Splinter told you, to becalm and listen to the energy all around you. As you do, holding your hand out to the pond as you focus on the fish, to lift it up. Your mind at ease, when flashes of what happened to you as you hear the screams of your sister and friends yelling for you . As well someone choking you their cold grip on you, as they pull you away from your loved ones and then a deep painful slash in your stomach.

Causing mental breakdown, as the horrifying face of the darkness that pulled you away from your family implanted itself in your mind. Your energy disconnected as you lose focus. The pain hurt your mind, as you grab your head in pain. Shaking it rapidly fighting it back. Their tight grip on your wrist, you felt it. Screaming for your life, which scared the others as they wondered what was wrong. Just a second ago, you where just fine, and now this.

"May!"everyone calls to you, Honey grabs hold of you, as she does her best to calm your nervous but it seem to in vain.

"May, May what's wrong!?"she asks frantically. She shakes you to snap you out of it, but she could tell you where slowly slipping into whatever it was your mind was doing to you. She calls for you again, shaking you a bit harder this time, which she was relived that it did snap you out of it. Slowly you calm down, as she sets you down, but you just fall out of her grasp. Luckily Hiro caught you, but your body weight made him drop a bit. As he manged to hold you just fine, he looks at you. You had calm down at the moment.

"...Good going Fred."GoGo punches him. He grabs his arm. As he looks at you sorrowfully for what he believed was his fault.

"Poor thing..."Honey looks at you tenderly.

"We should get her out of here. Before we get more eyes."Wasabi tells the others, as he goes and takes you from Hiro, who looks to see a few eyes looking at them. He rushes off with his friends, back to their lab. Honey and and Fred set up a place for Wasabi to put you. He lays you down, as Baymax goes over to make sure things where alright with you.

"She's calmer now."Honey tells everyone as she looks at you, then closes the door just a bit. Making her way back to the group.

"I didn't mean to call her to have a major melt down."Fred apologizes to everyone still beating himself up at what just happen to you.

"Well, she's doing much better so that's good. So any ideas yet Hiro?"Wasabi turns to the teen boy, everyone looks at him.

"...I don't know really."He tells them"My mind is going blank."

"We have to try to think of some way to at least try and make some models."Honey tells him, as she looks at the room you had been put in. They where lucky no one else was in the lab but them.

"Did you see the look in her eye."GoGo throws in"Something seem to happen to her when she got brought through the portal. It scared her. She froze with fear."

Everyone looks at her, GoGo was in deep thought about it."What are you saying?"Wasabi ask.

"...Maybe something else pulled her through...what if something else came through the portal."she tells them, looking at your room.

"But I only found her...and Abigail."Hiro tells her.

"I know...it's just a thought."GoGo tells him.

"I hope nothing else came through. That means we would have two send back."Wasabi.

With Baymax he had finished with you, he does a second check. Since your body chemistry was different from normal humans."..."you slowly start to come to it. Your eyes flutter open, as you see Baymax's black eyes looking down at you.

"Hello May."he greets you, you smile at him weakly, slowly sitting up."It would be best to stay laid down. Your mind has not yet fully recovered, your body is still resting from your post traumatic experience."he tells you, but you sit up anyway.

"...Excuse me? What?"you asks him, looking around realizing you where not out on the campus but instead in a another room, that was not Hiro's room."Where am I?"

"You have been taken to the Lab, to rest."he informs you.

"..."you rub your head.

"I shall let the others know you are awake."Baymax tells you, as he leaves.

Thinking back to what happen, all you could do was draw a blank. Nothing, was coming to your mind. It was strange, when you tired to see, only for a bit a of pain to shoot through your head, giving you a little headache.

"May!"Honey comes in rushing over to you, hugging you tightly."Are you alright?"she asks, looking at you.

"I'm fine, thank you."you tell them while still rubbing your head just a bit, you then stop.

"How is doing, Baymax?"Hiro looks to the medical robot.

"Her signs are normal. There nothing that is abnormal."he tells the teen.

Hiro looks back at you, he was still worried. Feeling his eyes on you, you look to him"I'm fine Hiro."you tell him, as you get down with Wasabi's help."I hope I didn't ruin the tour."

"No, it's alright. Glad you're ok."He tells you."But are you sure that you're alright?"

"I'm fine. Are you ok?"you turn the question to him.

"...Me?"he points to himself"I'm doing fine."You smile at him.

"That's good, Fred. Sorry I wasn't able to show you anything. Maybe another time."you apologize to him. With a bow.

"Oh, it's alright really. Totally ok."he discards what he asked you earlier.

"Ok..."you look back to Hiro."Can we continue the tour?"

"...Uhmmmm"

Seeing him thinking about it. You retract what you asked."It's alright, never mind. I don't want to take you away from anything."Looking around for some way to do something, you spot the trash, as you rush over to it."I'll help you clean."you tell him, as you pick it up and leave the room quickly. Once the door closes you exhale. Inside the room, Hiro does the samething.

"Smooth."Wasabi tells him. Hiro looks at him.

"Hiro."Baymax calls to him, his owner looks at him."It seems that May, cannot recall her previous traumatic experience. Thus leaving her to have a sort of amnesia."

"Meaning what?"Fred asks.

"She can remember what made her have the break down."Honey gasp in sadness.

"Yes."Baymax

"So, it had to be something pretty harsh. She can have these episodes whenever?"GoGo asks.

"In a way, yes."Baymax.

"..."everyone gets quiet, they couldn't help but feel bad for you. The door opens back up and you come in with your smile, only for it to fade. As you look at everyone feeling their gloom in the air.

"What's wrong?"you asks worried.

They look at you, realizing you had come back, quickly they switch their moods."Nothing. It's nothing."Wasabi tells you.

You look at him, not really believing him, as you look at everyone, your eyes land lastly on Hiro. Who gives you a small smirk."Hiro?"

"It's nothing. Really."he tells you, he goes over to you. Searching his eyes, something still seem off. But thinking back to what you told yourself you would do for them all. You put your smile back on, nodding your head.

"Ok."you.

"May, come with me. I want to yous how something really interesting."Honey quickly goes to you grabbing you by your wrist as she takes you out the room.

"Guys."Hiro looks to his friends. They look down at their teen friend."We have too..."he stops himself, clamming up. Hear yours and Honey's screams of delight. Made him happy but also pained him. Feeling a hand on him, he finds Wasabi.

"Don't worry Hiro. Just worry about helping to get May home. We'll keep an eye on May."he reassures him. Hiro smiles, when they hear yours and Honey's screams along with a loud explosion. Which slightly shook the lab.

"Better yet. Honey might."GoGo leaves to check up on you two.


	6. What a Meal

April makes it home, announcing her arrival to her father. Who solemnly greeted his eldest child, making her way to the room in which her younger sister use to sleep. She finds her still depressed father sitting on her bed, looking around the room, his tired heavy eyes look at her, she gives him a small smile. Though he did his best to give her one back, she could tell it was taking a great deal of effort for him to smile. Coming slowly as she takes her seat by him, hugging his arm tightly. Burying her head in him. Her father she felt was just so empty, she saw it in his eyes. Which pained her greatly. That day when she came to tell him the horrible news that he had lost his youngest, still marked in her heart. Never had seen, her father break down and cry, the last time was with her mother. A sight she never wanted to see again. But she did, and she knew she was the cause of it. She knew no matter how many times she said she was sorry, she could not be sorry enough.

It was quiet it between father and daughter, she never knew what to really say. She did her best to be choosy with her words. Her father was in mourning, the last two weeks she would find him in here just sitting and staring all around. His eyes where dark and baggy, she knew he was not sleeping well. Which was starting to effect his daily life. She had to be strong for the two of them, no matter what. Clearing her throat she looks at her father, who hung his head low. Very low.

She had some good news, that the her and turtles where working around the clock hard to try and get the portal to work. They never really went out, to portal the city, Donnie was always on his computer trying to find some sort of trace of you. Raph was the muscles what ever Donnie wanted done he did, Leo always helped out Raph. Mikey would go out and find what Donnie needed along with Casey. While April helped Donnie in his lab, she just prayed all their hard work would pay off. After Donnie found some sort of trace of you just a bit of it. Or so they thought, he came to the conclusion with the others that there where other worlds that you could be in. It didn't matter how long it would take, April knew she would go through each one to find her sister. Wanting to badly to tell her father this, but she felt best to keep it to herself, not wanting to damage him more. And knowing well he would be against about her doing this. Having lost one, he didn't want to lose another one. So she would lie saying she was over a friends house or Casey would be teaching her how to skate and lie she could think of that her mind could think of.

Sighing, not feeling any sort of love from her father, she gets up giving him a kiss. And leaves him alone, making her way to the kitchen, she starts to make dinner, looking around, her eyes land on the couch. Memories of her sister came to her mind, how they would have their movie night. Her sister always found the television very interesting, something that she had to thank Mikey for, since he was the one who got her into it. Which got her sister into watching dancing, something her sister grew to love. A smile comes to her face, as she takes down something. Though when she saw it, her eyes drop. She accidentally grabbed her sister's favorite snack. Muffins. She didn't know why she liked them, but she did. They always bought a smile her face, it was funny because she would always mistake cupcakes as muffins. So she loved them just as much. A sadden smile comes to April's face, as tears stream down her eyes.

* * *

><p>You sat upstairs in the living room, watching television. It was morning, and Aunt Cass was down stairs working on her cafe, Hiro wasn't here he went to school. Leaving you by yourself up in their home. You didn't mind, not wanting to be a bothered. Aunt Cass, had told you if you wanted anything to eat, that it was alright, and you could help yourself. With a bowl of grapes by you, you watched what was on. Popping a grape in your mouth ever now and then. Looking at the clock, as you sigh. Reaching for another grape you realized you ran out, as you look in the bowl, you hear a meow, looking down at Aunt Cass's cat Moochi who had made his seat in your lap. Which you didn't mind, her cat had became your only companion with your stay here. Smiling at him, you get up and go to the fridge to get more, looking through for the grapes, as you looked which caused you to accidentally knock out something as it spills on the floor.<p>

Looking down to see what it was, you gasp at it. There was tonight's dinner that Aunt Cass had prepared along with what looked like a lunch. Picking up the bag you turn and look to see it use to be Hiro's. Now his lunch was all over the floor with Moochi helping himself eating it up.

Boy did you feel bad, looking at the stairway that led to the cafe, hearing the noise down below. Aunt Cass must have not heard you spill everything out. Quickly you look around for something to clean it up with, finding some paper towels, you start to clean up the mess while the cat was still helping himself. Throwing away what you knocked on the floor, feeling obligated to prepare something new. Opening up the cabinets, as you go through, taking out a few spices, opening the fridge and freezer at the sametime, you look for something. Spotting things you could work with, you take it out. The meat you wanted to use needed to thaw, so you let it. As you get started on Hiro's lunch, that you where sure he was suppose to take or Aunt Cass forgot to give to him. Moochi finished his generous meal as he looks to you, waiting for more.

You smile at him."Sorry, no more."you tell him, which he meows in disappointment. Going back to Hiro's lunch you prepare it for him.

Over at the University, Hiro and the others came in after their their crime-fighting a bit exhausted all except Fred and GoGo. Who just comes in all calm.

"Well, that was a workout."Wasabi tells everyone as he wipes his brow.

"Did you see how I was like...fire breath...totally overpowered them all."Fred gloats to his friends.

"You got one."Wasabi tells his over imaginative friend, which the others snicker at.

"Well, still...I rocked!"Fred makes light of it.

"Still though. Those people, I've never seen them here before."Honey comes in, everyone looks at her."They where pretty fast..."

"Like ninjas!"Fred blurts out.

"I'll say."GoGo comments.

"Yeah, couldn't tell if they where robots or machines."Wasabi thinks back to their fight."My question is what where they doing at the plant? That is weird."

"Yes, the chemicals there are unstable. Most of them are."Honey throws in her knowledge.

"Well, let's just hope that is last we see of them."GoGo tells them not really bothered by it like her friends. She kicks back a bit. When the door opens, and you stand there. Much a surprise to Hiro, Baymax greets you, which you greet him back and greet the others as well. Looking at Hiro, you walk over to him. Holding what looked like a box. Holding it out for him, he looks at you then the box as he takes it.

"..."Hiro opens it surprised at the food that was in there. He looks back at you, as you look at his food.

"You forgot your lunch, and I knocked it on the floor. Which Moochi ate, so I thought I would make you something new. I know it's not your Aunt's lunch, but I hope you like it."you tell him looking at him.

"...Ummm...thanks. You really didn't have too...wow this is a lot...you made all this?"he looks back at his food. The others come around and see what it was that he had.

"Wow, that looks really good."Wasabi complements.

"Are you going to eat all of that?"Fred asks as he tries to take some of it. Only for Hiro to move it away from him.

"Get off."Hiro tells him, trying to keep him at bay. You couldn't help but laugh at this, but also apologize for not making more for the others. Which you offer to do, next time. Which of course Fred jumps to your kindness. Asking if you came make him something tomorrow.

"She's not your maid."GoGo tells him.

Turning back to Hiro, who was still amazed by what you made him."Well, I don't want to be a bother more than I need too. I'll let you get back to work. I have to...head back to your home...and umm..."you tell him thumbing over shoulder. Before he or the others could say anything you leave saying good-bye. Just as the door closes Hiro yells thank you. Only for you not to hear him.

"I don't think she heard you."Wasabi points out.

"Got to be quicker."GoGo tells him, popping her gum. As she looks back at his food."Sure put a lot of effort in that."

"I'll say."Honey smiles"Oh, it's cute Hiro...she even spelled your name."she points out cooing over it. Hiro looks again, and sees his name was spelled out by you. He smiles to himself at the homey touch you put and the hard work you put in it. Which of course Baymax picked, as he started to explain to Hiro that his body chemistry was starting to react to this gesture. Only for him to be hushed.

* * *

><p>Back at the house, the meat had thawed out, which allowed you to get started with you. Taking the seasonings that you needed, you marinate the meat. Turning on the stove and oven, you let the meat sit. As you get started on something else. Moochi was around as he did his best to get food from you, which you tossed him scraps here and there. Busy as bee in the kitchen needing to make up for ruining tonight's dinner. You where used to rushing like this, having taken charge to care for the boys back at home, and with the help of your sister teaching you. Which you soon developed your own way of cooking. You and Mikey would be in-charge of making the food.<p>

Once you felt the meat was ready to go, you start to cook it. As the aroma started to started to fill the air, you open the wind to let some of it out. While the meat was cooking, you look at the clock, there was still some time left. Frantically you look place settings. Finding the best you could, you get the table together. Once that was done, you go back to check up on the food. Smiling to yourself that it was cooking well.

* * *

><p>"Ok, thank you, come again."Cass tells her last customer, as she closes shop. Sighing out of exhaustion. Looking around, she didn't have much to clean up which she was thankful for. Still it was her business and she wanted to make sure it looked good. Spending a bit of time she tidies up. Once she finished, Hiro came home. His friends always walked him home if he stayed late at school."Hey guys."Cass greets them.<p>

"Hey Ms. C."Fred greets her back."What is that awesome smell?"he asks.

"What?"Cass looks at him with a smirk.

"That smell...mmmm...it smells so good. What are you making?"Honeys ask her caught in the aroma of whatever it was. They all smelt.

Cass sniffs the air."But I'm no-"her eyes grow wide as does Hiro when they realized who was doing it. The others realize this too, as they all rush upstairs calling for you. Only to find you just find, as you set the last dish on the table, their appearance and calling out of you startled you a bit. But you where happy to see them. When their eyes landed on the food, they look at how you had the table filled with it.

"I can explain..."you tell them."I...spilled the food over that you had Ms. Cass...and well...I knew you worked hard on preparing such a meal. So, I thought I could just make dinner. I hope you not displeased."you apologize to her.

She walks over to the table, looking at the food, then at you. She just couldn't believe you made all this. You waited anxiously, she places a hand on your shoulder."...Wow...you where quiet the busy bee...thank you."she tells you.

You exhale softly, as you smile at her."Well, aren't you just a homemaker."GoGo comes over looking at the food with the others. She nudges Hiro."Seems you found yourself a keeper."she tease him. Which he coughs loudly to hush her.

He looks at you with his awkward smile."Thanks...May."he tells you.

"You're welcome, was your lunch ok?"you ask.

"Yeah, yeah it was really delicious."he tells you.

"That's good."turning to the others."There is enough here for everyone."

"Alright!"Fred waste no time accepting your invite as well plate you held, snatching it from you piling everything you made onto his plate, you couldn't help but softly chuckle at his along with Hiro. You both look at eachother and smile.

* * *

><p>After dinner, with everyone and cleaning up. You finish taking your shower as you get ready for bed. Coming into the room, where Hiro was at his desk working on a blueprints for the portal. He hears you coming in, turning to you, with Moochi following you, he jumps in your bed waiting for you. You smile at the cat. Turning to Hiro, who realized he was looking at you as he snaps out of it jumping up a bit.<p>

"I...uhhhh..."he tries to think of something to say. You smile softly at him, as you go over to him, sitting on his bed. He look avoids your look on him, rushing to to pretend he was still working on the blueprints.

"Hiro..."you call to him.

He stops as he looks at you, though his eyes did shift."Yeah..."

"..."you couldn't help but laugh at his action. Getting up off his bed."Goodnight, Hiro."you tell him, you then do something you use to do with your father, you kiss your two fingers and place it on the side of his face. Making the teen's face go red at your physical contact. Stun at what just happen, you leave him as you go and get into bed with Moochi. Hiro touches the side of his face, slowly rubbing it as a happy smile forms, he turns to you. Your back was to him, as you slept. He looks at you warmly, going back to his work, he looks back over at you. Wishing you good night as well.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ready?"Honey ask excitedly, as her eyes grow big behind her glasses, as she looks at you ready to explode.

Looking back at the tall blonde, you nod your head as she pulls you in excitedly."Are you sure this is alright?"you asks her a bit unsure, which she just nods her head quickly, and before you knew it sequels on the top of her lungs. Which you slightly cringe from it but smile anyway.

"Let's begin."she tells you.

Over at the Fred's home, Hiro was with the Wasabi and Fred along with Baymax finally finished with the first blueprints of the portal it didn't really look like the same one from before but it was the best he could do, Wasabi looks at it with him.

"So should we start?"Hiro ask for approval, which for once he was thankful for Wasabi code for everything has a place, his keen eye always seem to find anything really out of place. Seeing nothing Wasabi gives him the approval look. Making the shaggy hair teen smile as he places it down. Now all they had to do was just get working on a small prototype. Which seem easy enough.

"I'm surprised you where able to come up on with one in a short amount of time. We might get May home sooner than we think."Wasabi tells him. Which made Hiro's smile drop as he thought about that. Looking back at the blueprints again.

* * *

><p>Looking at your now covered white lab coat that Honey had you wear, that she seem to fashion into a sort of outfit which amazed you, she informed you it was for her online blog and slightly boutique, she had came over early in the morning to borrow you before Aunt Cass or Hiro could say anything, and took you. Needing someone of your size would be just perfect, so for the last couple of hours she changed you in and out of clothes and took pictures of you, and at times of you and her being funny.<p>

You had to admit to her, you where having a good time. It reminded you of times with your older sister though it was a bit more with Honey.

"Ok, take it off and try on...Ah this one.."she holds up a new outfit, which you look at it, she quickly pushes you into her bathroom at her place and you change, as you changed. You felt something, looking out the window, this energy felt very familiar faintly familiar that it sent a chill down your spine.

Outside Honey was waiting for you, that she . ?docid=41619361ks on the door."May?"There was no answer from you, she knocks again and calls for you still nothing. Jiggling the handle she opens it up and was surprised, you where not in the room, looking around she saw that the window the bathroom was open. Quickly she runs to it, sticking her head out."May!"she calls your name looking around, when she spotted you turning the corner. She yells this time, but you didn't turn back around. Thinking quickly she goes back inside, and rushes after you.

* * *

><p>Back over at Fred's place, Hiro and Wasabi where almost finished with the model of the portal when GoGo comes bursting in startling the guys, that it caused the model to fall apart. Which Wasabi groans frustrated by her action.<p>

Before he could say anything to her, she does first."Guys Honey has been calling you all, she said that May left. She's trailing her right now. Come on.!"she yells them, hearing that Hiro waste no time. He grabs his jacket and pulls Baymax with him, following GoGo with Fred and Wasabi not to far behind. Racing down the steps, Wasabi and Fred catch up with them. GoGo sends them Honey's coordination via text.

"Track her this way."GoGo tells them as she finishes putting her helmet on, dressed in her suit."I'm going to go on ahead."Speeding off.

* * *

><p>Honey hurries through others walking down the sidewalk, in the way she saw you go. Calling out for you, but you did not at all respond. She started to become frantic in her search for you, surely it would be easy for her to spot someone with pink hair, because no one really had that hair color. Or golden eyes, but she couldn't.<p>

Stopping at the corner of the sidewalk, looking around when her phone rang. Picking it up answer it, it was Wasabi on the other end.

"I haven't found her yet..."Honey pauses"She just left out of the bathroom window. I saw her take a left on Grant Street, and I've been following on the street, I haven't spotted her ju-"she moves the phone from her ear, as Wasabi kept calling to her. She blocks him out, she spotted a spotted the top of pink hair."I think I found her, off the corner of Grant and Bush."hanging up the phone she hurries after you.

With Go-Go, Wasabi calls her to let her know where to go, having the streets she waste no time heading over there.

Following that feeling you felt back at Honey's place, making your way through the crowd. Looking down an alley you hurry down there breaking away from the those on the street. Checking over your shoulder, making sure no one followed you. Being aware of your surroundings as Master Splinter taught you. Looking back infront, the feeling was getting stronger. But then it started to move, you run after when it darted away. Honey spots you just as you exited the alley.

"May!"she yells after you, but you didn't stop. Taking out her phone she calls the others to inform them rushing to follow you.

Maneuvering through those walking following what you felt, feeling yourself getting close, you knew whoever it was felt it too. They kept moving, picking up your pace, not paying attention to your surrounding so that you could find your way back. Making a sharp left, almost running into someone whom you quickly apologize to.

Eyes back up front, you where almost there. Stopping, feeling it had stopped too, looking around finding yourself at what seem to be some sort of power plant. It seem vacant, slowly walking onto the grounds hearing the gravel under you crunch keeping your eyes peeled and sharp incase anything where to happen. Whatever it was stopped here, and it wasn't moving. Hopefully it wasn't, feeling yourself get closer and closer your heart was racing but your kept yourself calm. Hearing the electrical current run through the wires and up above you, slightly made you uneasy.

With your back turned, a shadow comes up from behind feeling their presence quickly you turn around only to see nothing. Looking all the way around still nothing at all. Calming your nervous, wishing that your sister and the others where here would make you feel less edgy. But they where not, sucking up the courage and proceeded to the middle of the place to again find nothing. Which was strange, surely you felt some sort of presence.

* * *

><p>Hiro flew through the city form up above after he and the others got the call from Honey about your whereabouts, he couldn't help but panic just slightly. Mainly because of two things, one you and second what it was that made you go off like that. GoGo was still looking through the city and had no luck. Baymax lands on top of a building, Hiro climbs down taking off his helmet. His companion looks to the boy, easily reading his body chemistry though did not bother to say anything about it. He could see the great worry on him.<p>

"She's got to be out here..."Hiro tells himself looking to the left than to the right."..."

Blinking a few times, Baymax sensed something turning he looks northeast a bit."My scanners are picking...high traces energy..."

Hiro looks at them, then in the direction he was looking, he noticed something strange. The electricity of the city started to act weird."Ok..that's weird."

"There seems to be a huge anomaly, over in the direction of the Power Plant."Baymax"As well a sharp increase of brainwave functions, that belongs to May."

"What!?"Hiro, quickly puts his helmet back on and climbs on the back of Baymax."Let's go!"Baymax takes off towards the Plant, pressing his communicator he infroms the others.

* * *

><p>Honey and GoGo make it there at the sametime, wasting no time Honey calls for you only to be pushed out the way just in time by GoGo when shot of electricty almost hits the two of them.<p>

"Whoa, what the heck!"GoGo gets back up, Honey follows soon after fixing her glasses. Her eyes widen at what she saw, it looked like pink lightning that was being shoot out from the thick cloud of smoke. The two ladies could hear a fight ensuring in the center of the plant. And they knew for sure the grunts came from you.

"May!Hold on we're coming!"Honey yells your name, with her purse she quickly types on the chemicals pruducing three chemeical balls, putting on her helmet which GoGo brought they two of them go inside to assist you. Only to knocked back by something being thrown at them, you. Falling back down again, right onto them both, seemingly knocked out. Honey looks down in horror, quickly grabbing a hold of you."May!May!"

GoGo shakes it off getting back up ready to go, she waited as the image in the smoke seeing to look like it was getting closer."..."her eyes narrow, without a second thought she throws her arm disc into the smoke, only for it come back hitting nothing. As the smoke started to settle there was nothing there, except some damage parts of the plant.

Keeping her eyes focused for anything that might happen, while Honey tended to you."I'm going to check around."GoGo tells her, taking off.

Honey kept shaking you a little bit trying to get you to wake up. Putting her ear to your chest, she heard a heartbeat which was good though all she needed was for you to just wake up. Holding you in her arms, her worried eyes never left. Searching for any sort of sign, slowly you started to come to. Everything seem to feel like it was spinning, Honey smiles with relief. Slowly sitting up she helps you easing you up.

"May, are you alright?"she asks, looking to her while still trying to regain your vision, nodding your head. GoGo comes back, along with the others reaching you three. Before Baymax could land, Hiro jumps off and races over to you. Taking off his helmet. Honey used herself to help support you as you stood up.

"May, are you hurt!?"was the first words to come out of Hiro's mouth, he waits for you to respond. Which you do by shaking your head just a bit.

Wasabi looks at you fully, you did not look well at all. Like something zapped your energy right out of you."We need to get her somewhere, she doesn't look well."

Honey looks down at you like mother, nodding her head in agreement."You're right, she doe-"before she could finish. You fall down out of her grasp, luckily she catches you which made her drop with you."MAY!"she franticly yells your name.

"Baymax!"Hiro calls to him, coming over Baymax does a scan of you."Well!?"Hiro impatient as he waited.

"Due to her body chemistry it is difficult to diginose her condition. Though I am able to see that her electrolytes are dimming."Baymax informs the distress teen.

"She's loosing energy fast, something zapped it out of her."GoGo pieces it together."We have to get charged back up."

"But how? Baymax just said her body chemistry is different."Fred throws out. Looking at you, your skin color started to become paler.

Narrowing his eyes in determination."Then, I'll try, GoGo get her back to Fred's place and have his butler keep her hydrated if he can. I have to stop off at the lab for second, then I'll be right over."

GoGo takes hold of you in her arms."Gotcha."she speeds away. Hiro watches, hoping that she will be able to get you back to Fred's place just in time. He didn't know how much longer you had, but from the look of your skin turning chalk white, did not seem like much. He wondered what in the world could have done this. Whatever it was took it's toll on your biology and knew what to do, it seem like some sort of way to shut you down.

"Honey, come back with me to the lab. Fred and Wasabi can you try to find some clues anything here."Hiro tells them, climbing back onto Baymax, with Honey.

"Yeah."Wasabi nods his head.

"Ten four."Fred salute to him. Standing back they watch Hiro and Honey race off.


End file.
